coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7280 (22nd February 2010)
Plot Gail struggles to take in the police's news, refusing to believe that Joe is dead. David desperately tries to stop her from saying anything incriminating. Sunita tries to get rid of Matt but Dev arrives home with her aunts and he is forced to make the excuse that Matt is the twins' maths tutor. Carla makes Janice stay behind after work to clean the toilets. As Audrey comforts Gail, David visits Tina to break the news. She accuses him of lying and attacks him but is forced to accept the truth from Gail. Matt accuses Dev of stealing Sunita from him. Dev tells him that he and Sunita are just trying to fool her aunts. Matt reluctantly leaves. Anna's horrified to learn of Quinny's brother's ordeal. She cries as Gary and Quinny leave to complete their training, worried that her son may meet a similar fate. Connie answers the phone to Tyrone's mum Jackie and tells her about Molly leaving. David and Jason accompany Gail and Tina as the police take them to the Lakes to identify Joe's body. Tyrone is perplexed when Jackie turns up, saying she's come to look after him. Trevor tells Janice he found two kittens in a bin. Janice agrees to let him keep them in the flat. Leanne's amused, knowing that Janice is allergic to cats. Dev and Sunita are alarmed when Grishma and Upma decide to stay a while longer. Janice struggles to control her sneezing in front of Trevor. Gail and Tina enter the mortuary and are overcome with grief at the sight of Joe's body. They take small comfort in knowing that his suffering is over. Tina sings the lullaby Joe used to sing to her before breaking down. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Matt Davis - Christopher Colquhoun *Grishma - Indira Joshi *Upma - Jamila Massey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Living room and kitchen *Unspecified mortuary in Cumbria Notes *First appearance of Jackie Dobbs since 14th January 2009. *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David tries to support Gail and Tina as they are overcome with grief; Jackie arrives to look after Tyrone in his hour of need; Sunita and Dev are forced to continue their charade; and Anna worries for Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,030,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2010 episodes